


Glasses Roulette

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aarons glasses look exactly like Andrews do and it pisses them off, Gen, Glasses, The Twins mix up their glasses, They inconvenienced each other, Wholesome twinyards, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Andrew and Aaron continue to get their glasses mixed up, much to their irritation.





	Glasses Roulette

Andrew and Aaron always keep their glasses sitting on the table next to the door so they don’t forget them in the morning thus mixing them up quite often. Often enough that it was starting to actually piss them off, but neither one of them would ever actually admit that of course.

_______

 

Aaron sat down at his desk ignoring his headache and taking out his notes. Practice had been extra taxing that afternoon, Dan had to break up two fights, and Kevin wouldn’t stop yelling. At one point Aaron told him to shut up and inevitably the next (and only) ball Andrew blocked from the goal that morning knocked him in the back of the head. Aaron pulled his glasses out and slipped them on before cursing under his breath. Of course, _of fucking course,_ he would grab Andrew’s glasses on his way out of the dorm that morning. There wasn’t much he could do with Andrew’s prescription anyway so he put them away and opted for staring at his textbook all period without any glasses - further worsening his headache.

_______

 

Andrew wasn’t in the mood for his criminology class this particular afternoon but of course, there was extra assigned reading. He folded his glasses on and held back an irritated sigh. Really? Aaron was practically blind in Andrew’s book and now he had his brother's crappy lenses instead of his own. Andrew honestly had no idea how his brother could see a thing without his glasses, reading or not. This was as good of a sign as any that Andrew didn’t need to be doing school work so he shoved his textbook to the side and stared off into space thinking about his plans to go to Eden's that weekend. When the professor announced that the class would be working in pairs to complete an assignment halfway through the class, the new kid made the mistake of asking Andrew if he wanted to work together. Andrew stared at her blankly in return until she got the hint and turned awkwardly back to her seat. Andrew didn’t crack open his textbook once to fill out to the paper and had it done almost immediately. 

_______

 

Sitting at his desk in the dorm a week later, Aaron sat down two paper coffee cups, pulling out his laptop and multiple notebooks. He had a huge test the next day and that meant tonight was cram night. Aaron plugged his earbuds into his laptop and put his glasses on. He let out an agitated sigh. Andrew already went to bed and there was _no way_ he was going to risk waking his brother up for his glasses, test be _damned_. He stuck them on top of his head and got to work anyway. He’d been typing on his computer for over an hour before he felt the glasses be pulled off his head. He looked up and Andrew held a finger to his mouth and yanking his thumb at the bedroom door, Neil must have already fallen asleep. Andrew sat Aaron’s glasses on the textbook on his desk before putting his own on and opening a chapter book sitting on the couch. Aaron turned around and went back to cramming. 

_______

 

How Aaron managed to pick up the exact frames (brand, color, shape, and style) Andrew already owned when he went to get his own prescription upped was beside Andrew. As if people needed another reason to not be able to tell them apart. It was one of those rare times Andrew visited the library, but he had to get a book for class and there was no way he was spending money on this stupid book. Andrew grabbed Aaron’s glasses _again_ on his way out this morning so he tucked them into his shirt collar. He was skimming the titles when some dorky kid walked up to him. ”Hey, Aaron-“ _Oh here we go_. “- did you get the notes in-“ Andrew tuned the guy out before ultimately snapping at him that he and the wrong twin. Was he ever going to shut up? Still, the guy droned on and Andrew sighed before yanking the book off the shelf and walking away. The guy followed. Seriously? Was Andrew going to have to stab him to get him to back off? When he rounded the corner and came face to face with his twin he hiked his thumb at the guy. Aaron sighed and greeted the kid, _Andy_ apparently.  “Oh, that was your brother?! I was wondering why he was so like melancholy… I guess?” Aaron turned to Andrew and they shared the look. The one they get during these situations where they both sigh at the same time and start comparing their differences in their own heads. The twins switched glasses, and Andrew rolled his eyes. “Does he ever shut up?” Andrew mumbled at Aaron over Andy’s loud talking. Aaron shook his head and Andrew left him with his classmate. That was the day Andrew decided he was never going to the library again if he ever needed another book he’d send Neil in. Andrew had to admit it would be amusing to hear about Neil trying to figure out the dewy decimal system.

 

_______

 

Aaron passed Andrew smoking by the window as he walked towards the kitchen. No one else was awake yet, normally Aaron wouldn’t be either but his nightmares hadn’t been kind to him the night before. He turned on the coffee machine and gave a quick glance around the dorm. Assessing that Andrew didn’t have a cup, he made one for Andrew too. He handed the warm mug to his brother without a word and sat silently on the couch. On his way out the door a few hours later his fingers picked up the first pair of glasses he passed, he was running late and getting his glasses was like a game of Russian Roulette. “Aaron,” Andrew’s bored voice called he turned around kicking his foot into the door as she shuffled books around in his bag, “Huh?” He called back. “Check that those are actually yours for once,” Andrew replied even though Andrew was just at fault as much as Aaron. Aaron picked up the glasses and glanced through them. “Yep,” He called back and before the door clicked closed, “Uh, have a good day!” It was worth a shot, wasn’t it? His sessions with Betsy weren’t as bad as they used to be Aaron could proudly say things had changed between them, but he’d never actually admit it out loud.

_______

 

Andrew looked around the school’s coffee shop satisfied that he saw no one he knew and took a table towards the back of the shop. He unfolded the school’s newspaper and opened to the Exy section. Wymack said Neil’s interview was “an interesting one,” So here Andrew decided to figure out how his Junkie had messed up. He pulled his glasses out and sighed, not again. This was seriously getting out of control putting Aaron’s glasses on this much was going to fuck up his own prescription in the long run. After a quick skim Andrew concluded that while Neil’s mouth was getting better, it was still running at inconvenient times. This time he’d started arguing with the reporter about a rival team playing too rough, (which he was right about, in fact, Andrew was glad Neil was calling them out) He just wished he’d do it in a way that didn’t drag Andrew into the argument. Somehow the reporter and Neil’s argument switched to Andrew’s ‘ability to block in the goal and how that affected the rival team's behavior.’ His lip twitched up at that one. 

_______

 

Aaron was in Katelyn’s dorm cuddling with her on the couch while they studied. “Hand me my glasses?” She nodded and tossed them to him from the table. “Thanks, Kate,” Aaron slipped them on and groaned. “Sorry, fingerprints?” Katelyn asked with a guilty expression. Aaron shook his head. “I’ve been mixing up my glasses with Andrew’s lately.” She hid her smile and Aaron took the glasses back off. “I can’t believe it I was sure these were mine.” He rolled his eyes setting his brothers glasses back on the coffee table carefully. Katelyn stopped hiding her smile and Aaron stared at her for a moment before smiling too. “That smile of yours is contagious you know.” She smiled brighter and so did Aaron, turning back to his textbook.

_______

 

Andrew was putting a stop this here and now. He pulled Aaron’s glasses off his head and popped the lid off his silver sharpie. He tapped a small silver dot on the ends of each earpiece. His brother was smart enough to be a doctor hopefully he’d be smart enough to figure out which glasses were his own from now on. He went through the rest of the class staring at his textbook pulled up close to his face and his feet crossed on the desk. The professor tried once to tell him to put his feet on the floor and book on the desk but the only response he received was Andrew’s middle finger raised over the book, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> My best-friend helped me come up with the idea and gave me the courage to post this!


End file.
